


Lost in Japan

by Anitikis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A silly love conversation, F/F, Kara is far away (in Japan), Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena decided to go to Japan, Lena had a crazy idea, Lesbian, SO GAY, Shawn Medes thanks for the idea, Spanish, SuperCorp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitikis/pseuds/Anitikis
Summary: "¿Tienes planes esta noche? Estoy a un par de cientos de millas de Japón, y yo estaba pensando en que podría tomar un vuelo hasta tu hotel esta noche, porque no te puedo sacar de mi mente..." Supercorp. Chapter 1/?





	Lost in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics. Me adjudico parte de la trama (porque Shawn Mendes con su canción homónima me ayudó bastante)

Ha hecho esto mil veces antes.

Llamar por teléfono a Kara es algo que hace, excepto por estas tres últimas semanas, a diario. Cuando necesita un consejo, cuando deben arreglar algún encuentro, cuando necesita que recuerde traer esas gominolas multifrutales que tanto le gustan de su tienda "super secreta", cuando está demasiado abrumada por el trabajo, cuando algo le arruina el día y tan sólo necesita alguien que escuche sus insultos a Edge o a quien sea objeto de su furia... En fin, cualquier excusa siempre es buena para oír la dulce voz de la rubia a través del teléfono.

Pero esto es diferente. Oh sí, esto es muy diferente.

Tras un largo suspiro presiona el icono de llamada, y en su móvil aparece el nombre de "Kara" (seguido de un corazón), un "llamando" debajo y una foto suya con su característica sonrisa radiante de fondo. Antes de acobardarse, Lena se apresura a acercar el dispositivo a su oreja.

No sabe de donde proviene el valor para continuar con esta locura. Probablemente de los tres vasos de whisky que bebió en su oficina antes de llamar a Jess y comunicarle de sus planes (Lena agradece que la chica le tenga tanto aprecio, porque cualquier otra persona se habría enfurecido si su jefe interrumpiera su sueño pasada la medianoche), o quizás siempre estuvo ahí y tan solo necesitaba el empujoncito propio que el alcohol brinda. Porque lo habría hecho: tarde o temprano, con o sin alcohol, hubiese terminado cometiendo una locura como ésta.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro timbrazos. Al quinto comienza a pensar que esto no resultará.

No es como si Kara estuviese sin nada importante que hacer, porque en la última conversación que tuvieron, tres días tras, la chica le habló de lo ajetreado que era ese máster de Periodismo Internacional que llevaba a cabo en Tokio. Siempre de un lado al otro buscando noticias, o en clases teóricas, o trabajando en el proyecto final que deberá presentar una vez que concluya el cursado. Y además ella es Lena Luthor, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que el destino decida sonreírle y permitirle ser feliz por primera vez en tanto tiempo?

-¡Lena!- aquella exclamación la saca de sus cavilaciones, e instantáneamente una sonrisa se instala en su rostro. No puede evitarlo, la menor de las Danvers tiene ese efecto en ella.

-Hola, Kara.- saluda, intentando contener la emoción de su voz pero sin poder evitarlo. En otra circunstancia puede que le hubiese preocupado que su interlocutora lo notase, pero no ésta noche. Hoy necesita que lo note. -¿Interrumpo algo?- se apresura al preguntar, a oír como alguien grita lo que, si su oxidado japonés no le falla, es un insulto por cruzar la calle a mitad de la acera.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sabes que adoro tus llamadas.- si la voz de Kara la derrite, esa frase la lleva a la estratosfera. Sonríe, completamente idiotizada, y se voltea en dirección a un extremo de la azotea para tener más privacidad cuando ve al asistente de vuelo acercándose a confirmar los últimos detalles con el piloto. No necesita que el resto del mundo sepa que está enamorada hasta la médula de su mejor amiga. -Recién dejo la televisora Fuji, y me presentaron a uno de los conductores de televisión más importantes de la cadena, y conoce mis trabajos para Catco, y charlamos, como demasiado, y ¿puedes creer que quiere entrevistarme la próxima semana?- cuenta la rubia a trompicones, demasiado emocionada como para hablar pausado.

-Whoa, Kara. ¡Eso es genial!- Lena puede imaginársela en estos momentos: vistiendo alguna de sus características camisas, con esos bucles desenfadados color sol meciéndose bajo la ajetreada mañana de Tokio, llenando de luz las calles de aquel país de oriente con su perfecta y radiante sonrisa.

Mierda. Sin dudas, está perdida.

-¡Lo sé! Aun no puedo creerlo.- coincide la reportera, y aunque ella parezca sorprendida Lena no lo está en absoluto. Sabe que Kara, a pesar de su corta edad, es una de las mejores reporteras de National City y que está destinada a grandes cosas, y espera que pronto ella logre verlo por sí misma. -¿Y tú cómo has estado? No me digas que sigues en la oficina, porque acabo de notar que son las tres de la mañana allá-

Pillada.

En otra circunstancia la rubia hubiese acertado, y la CEO de L-Corp habría arrojado cualquier tonta excusa para justificar un desvelo que, siempre, tan sólo es causado por ella, Kara Danvers, la única dueña de sus pensamientos. Pero no ésta noche. Ya está cansada de aparentar.

-Te extraño.- dice sin rodeos, percatándose al instante del gemido de sorpresa que la chica ahoga al otro lado de la línea. La tomó completamente desprevenida, y es ese silencio y la emoción contenida en su pecho los que quitan lo que queda de su autocontrol incitándola a seguir con ese "sincericidio". -No puedo sacarte de mi mente, y sé que sonará loco y que pienses que ya perdí la cabeza pero necesito verte. Ahora mismo.-

Es ahora cuando Lena lamenta que Jess no esté a su lado. Cuando debe manejar juntas por teléfono o vídeo llamada siempre es su asistente quien le ayuda desde la sombras, aprobando lo que acababa de decir, sugiriéndole que amplié la los detalles de lo que habla, incitándola a permanecer firme en su postura frente a una negociación o simplemente sonriéndole en señal de apoyo. Bueno, sus dotes no le vendrían nada mal en este momento.

Tras aquella confesión la reportera de Catco permanece muda, y si no fuera porque escucha su respiración a través de la línea Lena pensaría que ya finalizó con la llamada. ¿Es algo bueno? ¿Es algo malo? Apuesta por la segunda opción. De seguro acaba de hacer el ridículo frente a la chica que más le ha importado en toda su lúgubre y fatídica vida.

-¿Kara?- se aventura a preguntar, aunque cierra los ojos e instintivamente prepara un discurso que incluye muchos "lo siento", mil "perdóname" y hasta quizás la clásica excusa de "seguro es por los tres whiskys que bebí".

De repente cesa el barullo de las ajetreadas calles de Tokio, aquel que escuchó desde que su mejor amiga respondió a su llamada, e imagina que quizás la rubia ya está de regreso en su hotel o que bien buscó algún sitio tranquilo a donde se le permita pensar con claridad.

-No deberíamos tener esta conversación por teléfono.- dice, en un murmullo suave y dulce, con, lo que quiere suponer, una sonrisa cálida entre sus labios. Lena se aguanta las ganas de tapar su salida de audio para gritar a los cuatro vientos que no la han rechazado y tiene una oportunidad con Kara Danvers. -Ya sólo quedan dos semanas para que regrese, y cuando lo haga podemos...-

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? Porque estoy a unas cuantas millas de Japón, y creo que podría pasar por tu hotel ésta noche.- sugiere mordiéndose el labio, y ruega, implora y desea que ella comprenda la indirecta.

Es que sí, hace dos horas tuvo la brillante idea de volar hasta el otro lado del mundo porque ya no soporta estar lejos de Kara y porque necesita decirle lo que siente antes de que sus sentimientos hagan que se vuelva loca. Un par de llamadas de Jess al piloto, al Aeropuerto Internacional y unos cuantos cientos de miles de dólares de por medio y logró conseguir la autorización de su plan de vuelo en tiempo récord. Para su suerte, y por poco que le guste, el apellido Luthor aún impone "miedo", y nadie quiere ser la causa de su enojo.

Ahora está allí, en el helipuerto privado de L-Corp esperando tener una respuesta positiva para dirigirse al aeropuerto y desde allí volar a Japón, porque por mucho que desee ver a la chica que tanto quiere no irá en contra de su voluntad ni tampoco piensa abrumarla cuando sabe que debe concentrarse en terminar su máster.

-No, no tengo planes.- responde Kara de forma risueña, y es entonces cuando Lena decide dar la orden a su piloto de encender el helicóptero elevando un pulgar al aire. Ya esperó demasiado. -Me encantaría caminar contigo por Shinjuku, pero en vista de situación ¿podríamos coordinar una noche de películas y ramen? Aunque creo que para ti sería un almuerzo.- se abstiene de responder y sólo sonríe, pensando que si la situación fuese otra habría aceptado sin chistar la propuesta. No es muy fanática del ramen y además duda que sea una de las especialidades de National City, pero por Kara Danvers… Iría hasta el mismísimo infierno si ella se lo pidiera. -Lena, ¿qué es ese sonido?-

Oh, sí. Puede que el piloto ya haya puesto en marcha su transporte.

-Mi helicóptero, voy camino al aeropuerto. Estaré allí en unas cuantas horas- explica, y sonríe abiertamente a pesar de que su rubia no sea capaz de verlo. Está a punto de cometer una locura, pero sinceramente se siente la mujer más feliz del mundo en estos momentos. -¿Quieres que lo haga?-

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero ¿y tus obligaciones en Catco? ¿y L-Corp?- puede sentir la contradicción en su voz. Al igual que ella quiere verla, pero es tan noble que está dispuesta a anteponer sus obligaciones por delante de sus propios sentimientos. Una de las tantas razones por la que Lena terminó tan enamorada.

-Eve y Jess se encargarán de todo.- no es que le agrade dejar todas sus obligaciones de lado, pero confía absolutamente en ambas y sabe que si existe algún contratiempo podrán resolverlo sin problemas. Además necesita hacer esto, ya perdió demasiado tiempo gracias a sus inseguridades. -Kara ya no soporto estar lejos de ti. Hay una tensión entre nosotras, y tú y yo sabemos lo que significa, y puede que fuera una completa idiota por evadir mis sentimientos per-

-¡Detente!- dice, o casi que grita, la aludida exasperada, y es entonces cuando Lena cree que de verdad arruinó todo.

Quizás Kara no llegó a entender lo que quiso decir desde el principio, quizás no siente más que una simple amistad, quizás acaba de confesarle a su mejor amiga todo lo que siente y está a punto de perderla para siempre, quizá...

-No tendremos esta conversación por teléfono. Quiero tener la posibilidad de besarte una vez que termines con ese discurso.- tras aquello respira, y si no fuera porque están a ocho mil ochocientos y tantos kilómetros de seguro ya hubiese sido ella quién besara sus labios. Porque lleva meses muriendo por ese beso. -Estoy en el Hyatt, habitación 1890.-

Dato extra: en realidad ya sabe que Kara está el Hyatt. El máster en realidad pertenece a una beca de perfeccionamiento brindada anualmente por Catco para el reportero más destacado del año, y fue Eve, bajo la supervisión de Lena, quién se encargó de los preparativos de aquel viaje. Sabe lo que son las vistas de Shinjuku desde ese hotel, y por ende intuyó que su mejor amiga las disfrutaría tanto como ella.

Permanecen en silencio unos segundos, intercambiando sonrisas bobaliconas que no se ven (al menos por su parte, aunque algo le dice que Kara hace lo mismo donde quiera que esté), y suspiros que sólo pueden significar una cosa, ensimismadas en una burbuja propia de la que el resto del mundo no forma parte, y no es hasta que el piloto le hace señas que sabe que debe finalizar esa llamada.

-No quiero dejarte, pero ya debo subir al helicóptero.- si no fuera porque no estará sola reconsideraría el continuar con la llamada, ya que sabe que lo de la entrevista para Fuji es una de las tantas cosas que Kara tiene para contarle. Últimamente siempre tiene algo nuevo que contar. Pero no quiere que el piloto y su asistente sepan los pormenores de su vida privada, y además prefiere aguardar un poco más y ver con sus propios ojos lo feliz que está siendo la rubia en Tokio.

-Te veré esta noche.- murmura, con voz suave y ¿seductora? la chica al otro lado de la línea, y si Lena ya estaba ansiosa por poner un pie en Japón ahora está desesperada por hacerlo.

-No puedo esperar.- no se atreve a finalizar la llamada, pero no tiene otra opción cuando ve que el asistente del piloto se acerca hasta su posición para escoltarla hasta el helicóptero.

Tiene un vuelo de once horas por delante (o quizás diez, si es que Jess fue lo suficientemente precavida como para solicitar el jet más veloz de la flota privada que brindaba servicios a L-Corp), y aunque debiera aprovechar ese tiempo para dormir y recuperar horas de sueño de las veintidós que ya lleva despierta , tan sólo puede pensar en que es lo primero que hará una vez que se reúna con Kara. Esa ciudad es un paraíso, y debe explotar al máximo sus opciones planificando una velada perfecta.

O, quizás, solo por esta vez, perderse en Japón y dejar que el destino la sorprenda.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias!
> 
> Ay, llevo tanto tiempo sin publicar que me siento muy extraña. Si son seguidores míos esperando algo de Enredos de Oficina, o algo de Percabeth, o algo de Clexa lamento decepcionarlos. Estoy incursionando en un nuevo fandom (?)
> 
> Bueno, este es el primero de todos los Supercorp que tengo a medio escribir. Sinceramente, ni siquiera lo tenía planeado. Hoy mientras escuchaba música (o sea la canción de Shawn Mendes que se titula como la historia) tuve el atacazo artístico y ¡zas!: escribí esto.
> 
> Es el primer Supercorp que escribo. Llevo meses leyendo historias por ahí, y hace bastante que tengo ganas de publicar algo sobre ellas pero es como si tuviese cero inspiración para terminar algo. Hoy por fin lo he logrado, y aunque tiene mucha improvisación estoy contenta con el resultado.
> 
> No sé cómo seguirá esto. Planeaba que fuera un one shot, pero creo que tiene madera para más (?). Así que seguiré escuchando esa canción, y veré qué se me ocurre
> 
> Gracias desde ya por sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, amenazas, ideas o lo que sea que quieran o vayan a decirme. Y también gracias si es que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y sus alertas.
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> Atte. Anitikis


End file.
